Companionship
by Tomi Storm
Summary: Ichigo and Renji are rivals...or so they think...could they ever become lovers? RenxIchi with KisuxRenxIchi in later chapters. Maybe even Byakuya thrown in somewhere. XD -please review-
1. Rivals?

Okay, this is Tomi. This is the first fic I've decided to post on . I wrote this story a year ago, but I decided to add to the plot from before I wrote. It doesn't make much sense now…but what I post as the second or third chapter was originally the first chapter. Anyway, It's RenxIchi. With Kisuke and Byakuya mixed in somewhere. I don't own this. Anyway, enjoy! :D

Companionship cp. 1 pt. 1" Rivals?

"Dammit, Renji!" the orange-haired youth eclaimed. Ichigo couldn't do much more than scream whenever he was addressing the lieutenant of Squad 6 of the Gotei 13. The two were training in Urahara's basement, vast as it was, despite it outward appearance. The sand and boulders made for perfect hiding spots and attack barriers. The two fought there whenever they got the chance. The two were rivals, simple as that. They hated each other….right? I mean, that's what a rival is. A person you hate. Yes. That made sense.

Ichigo found himself being pushed back by Renji's Zabimaru, which was fully unleashed in it's complete bankai mode. He defended himself with Zangetsu, but had expelled too much energy and therefore was not in bankai mode at the time. He leapt into the air and attempted to stab the ground Renji was standing on top of, to which the older man easily dodged. Ichigo sprinted full speed towards his foe and was _this _close to slicing him in half when an all-too-familiar voice chimed in.

"Kurosaki-san," said the man. His sly face was hidden behind his little fan, which was his only means of escaping awkward situations. Urahara spoke in his la-dee-da voice to the two of them.

"You and Abarai-kun are VERY loud…I don't mind letting you use my basement to train. However, creating gigai is a very long-drawn out process that requires much of my concentration…"

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other oddly. "Umm. We're sorry, Urahara…" said Ichigo. "Should we go?"

"Well, yes, I do. Not because you are distracting me, but simply because it's been ages since I was left alone in my own house. You are aware that Tessai and the children are gone, ne?"

Ichigo glanced back at Renji, whose eyes were on Kisuke. Renji didn't much care who he was annoying. He was having fun. It was terrible that it had to end so soon. "Not only that, but Ichigo, it's 8:37 p.m. Won't your father be worried?" Ichigo's face had shock and realization written all over it. He had been out fighting Renji for 7 hours. He shook his head and gasped.

"Shit!" he yelled. "I need to get home!" Ichigo quickly ran upstairs to change. Renji was soon to follow but was stopped by the mellow shopkeeper.

"Seven hours. That's impressive," the blonde haired man purred.

"Uhh yeah…what do you want?" Renji replied.

"I could ask you the same thing. Then again, Abarai-kun, you and I both know what the answer to that question is."

Renji became defensive. He knew as well, but maybe it wasn't what he thought Kisuke was talking about. He took a step back, a small one, but it was one, full step.

"What the heck are you talking about, old man?" he barked.

Kisuke grinned immensely behind the little fan and dipped his head so that his face has concealed. "I'm surprised you held out so long. I mean, you must have been pretty riled up. After all that you probably need time in the bathroom, don'tcha?" Renji's confused expression transformed into one of anger. "The way he moves like that," he continued, "that was almost too much to watch. And when he wsa covered head to toe in sweat…you could have taken him right then, huh?" He flapped the fan slowly.

"Look, Kisuke," Renji said disrespectfully, "I don't know what you're getting at, but you better knock it off."

Kisuke put his palms in the air and shook them, feigning innocence. "Hey, hey. I'm just making a witty observation."

Renji sealed away Zabimaru to its normal form and stormed up the stairs, without saying a word to Kisuke. He could still feel his prying grin creep into the back of his neck…he despised it. Renji enjoyed staying at Urahara's home, that much was true. But when he toyed with people, when he pulled the strings of the lives and the psyches of every person he seemed to come in contact with, that's what angered Renji. He blew it off and followed Ichigo upstairs. Ichigo had gotten back into his body, not as sweaty, save for the normal amount of perspiration one expelled in a stuffy room. The teenager noticed the agitated look on the redhead's face and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, are you okay, Renji?" he asked.

Renji didn't quite hear his statement, obviously…he was ashamed to hear the truth in Kisuke's words. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that Ichigo had to call his name a second and third time before he responded.

"Renji? Renji!" he said. He quickly snapped out of it and turned toward Ichigo. He gave a small scowl at his rival, so to speak, which Ichigo had the misfortune of seeing. "What's up?"

"Huhn?" Renji groaned. "Oh. Uh. Nothing." Ichigo knew that something was up, but decided that if Renji did not want to disclose that information, it was entirely his choice.

"Alright…well, I'm off." Ichigo slid the door open and left. Meanwhile Renji turned around to see none other than the form of one Urahara Kisuke, the man that had so angered him not even two minutes earlier.

"Urahara," Renji started, "we need to talk."

/

Ichigo walked to his home without incident. Luckily no hollows had come by in a few days, and today would not be any different. Ichigo walked into his house through the front door, a decision he regretted as soon as he made it. As soon as the wooden door was opened far enough, Ichigo's father landed an immense kick to his idle son's face. It was bad enough he was already tired from the day's training, but he did not need that. Not even a little.

WHAM! Square in the face went Isshin's heavy foot. "Welcome back, SON!" he howled.

Ichigo was shocked (but not really) to have that happen for the millionth time. It was a pastime that they had developed- once Ichigo was thirteen he won his first fight after being bullied-something Isshin reveled in- and considered his son to be a man. Since then, every chance he got, he would attack Ichigo like that without notice. I guess his son would never be truly ready for that.

Ichigo feel to the ground and quickly got back up, infuriated.

"WHAT THE HECK DAD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he screamed lividly.

"Hey, watch the language, kiddo! And your dear old dad's glad his son's back home!"

"That's just peachy."

Ichigo walked to the kitchen/dining room hybrid, where Karin and Yuzu were eating their cup ramen happily. Yuzu was like a mom. She had her off days too, and if she didn't feel like cooking, then dinner would be lefts to the Gods to decide.

"Hi onii-san!" Karin squeaked. "Sorry we didn't make you a bowl… I didn't really feel like making dinner."

"Thanks Yuzu. I'll eat later," he said calmly. "I'm pretty tired."

"Where were you today?" Karin asked. "Our soccer team needed help and you were pretty much nowhere to be found…I called and everything."

Ichigo remembered that his phone was in his pocket when he abandoned his body, and therefore no matter how many times his phone may have rang, he wouldn't have been aware. So he needed an excuse. A little white lie. A lie to convince his sisters and father, who was already well aware of his whereabouts and actions.

"Oh. I, uhh turned it off." He said.

"You couldn't have," Karin replied, to which Ichigo gulped. "Your phone rang like eight times." Ichigo, though young and clever when he needed to be, could not think of a good enough excuse to escape this little pickle.

"Oh. Well then…" They were interrupted by a loud buzzing noise, which made Ichigo jump. He casually answered his phone in front of them. "Moshi moshi."

"Hey, it's me." Said the caller. Ichigo knew who it was right away, and knew it was something that was important and couldn't really be discussed in mixed company. Ichigo began to go upstairs and left his family in the lower level. "I-ichigo!" Karin yelled to him, but to no avail. She sighed and decided to simply drop the subject. Her team lost anyway.

"What's up?" Ichigo replied.

"Can I come over? Like, now? It won't be for long. I just need to see you…" The scarlet-maned shinigami seemed a bit distraught.

"Sure? What's the matter?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

Ichigo was about to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of a cold dial tone. He removed his phone from his ear and simply stared at it. He folded it closed and trotted up the stairs to his room and shut the door. On his bed was a sleeping Kon, sprawled out across the bed, despite his small size as a stuffed lion. Ichigo swatted him away and laid on his bed, exhausted from the day's events. On his only day off, Sunday, mind you. He could have been hanging out with Chad or Orihime or even Rukia, as insufferable as she could be. But he was with Renji the entire day. And he had fun. More fun than he usually would have with anyone else…Ichigo found that strange. His supposed 'rival' was the the sole person that could keep him entertained for such a long period of time. Could they be friends? It was a thought that was not as farfetched as he thought it would be.

Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts long enough to notice Renji's reiatsu approaching. He looked up to see the red-haired man at his window. He had that same smirk on his face, despite the fact that he apparently had something seemingly urgent to discuss with the teenager. Ichigo slid the window open enough for Renji to enter.

"Sup?" he said, landing on Ichigo's bed.

"Get your nasty feet offa my bed," Ichigo said more coldly than he wanted to. He remembered that Renji was only there because he needed to talk about something. He glanced at him awkwardly and looked away just as quickly. Renji sat down on the bed, legs crossed, while Ichigo sat on the edge, looking somewhere that was not in Renji's direction. "Sorry. So. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing too important. I just needed to talk to someone," he replied.

"Oh?" Ichigo asked. "Talk about what?"

Renji gulped. He wondered how he would rephrase this.

/

"Urahara," Renji started, "we need to talk."

"Ahh?" Kisuke replied meekily. "About?"

"So. You know how I feel about…_him._" Renji's voice was filled with resentment at that word, though quite the opposite was felt about him. "What are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing whatsoever," Kisuke whispered. "If you want him to be your lover, then, make your move. But knowing Ichigo, he will reject you at the drop of a hat…"

"Don't you think I know that!" Renji shouted. "I can't just come out and tell him that I…"

"Yes?" Kisuke breathed.

"I…l-love him."

Kisuke fanned himself calmly, grinning a grin so big you could see it behind the paper flaps. "Well then. What do you want me to do about it?"

Renji gulped. He was the last person he'd think would do this, but knew what it had come to. He gulped again. And sighed. He had to just spit it out. "You've been through so many man and women…so I know you know how to get someone. I need your help to _woo_ Ichigo."

Kisuke knew all along that eventually this topic would come up, whether Renji wanted it to or not. "Well. I've been with Yoruichi for about a century. And I've had some people on the side, which she knows about. So I guess I do know my way around…"

"So…?" Renji asked anxiously.

"So what?" Kisuke asked.

"SO WILL YOU HELP ME?" Renji exclaimed.

"Oh yes. Well. I'm not sure if I really want to."

Renji was puzzled, but angry. The latter emotion began to overcome the former and he soon found himself throwing himself in front of Kisuke, not even 2 inches away.

"Why not?" he growled.

"Maybe I simply do not, Abarai-kun. Is that a crime?" he asked, the charmingly childish look slowly disappearing.

"What do I have to do to convince you!" he begged. "I'll do anything…"

"Anything? Hmm. Well that changes things."

"Just say the word."

"I want a turn."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "W-what?"

"You think you're the only one who thinks Ichigo is unbelievably attractive? Come on. I thought as a lieutenant your skills of perception would be much sharper. What I'm saying is, I want a turn at Ichigo. Whatever you two may be doing, I'd like a share."

"How do you know he'll even let me do that to him?" Renji inquired.

"If you're asking me for help, then you will most definitely get in his pants within the month. I wan't a chance, too."

"I don't know…"

"I do. Come back later. Go talk to Ichigo. But for the love of gods, take it slow. I want you to come to him as a friend. See how that works. "

Kisuke turned around and left the room, leaving Renji to stand in the living room. Would he go to Ichigo? Talk to him, attempt to befriend him? Even confess his love? Or would he simply stay there, embarrassed to have even brought it up?

/

"Talk about what?" Ichigo asked.

"So, Ichigo. Uhhm. What would you call us?" Renji asked, blushing.

"US?" Ichigo asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Renji looked away, trying to look for the right words. He did his best. "I mean…what kind of relationship do we have? Are we REALLY rivals?"

Ichigo pondered that. He had no idea how to answer to such a question without offending Renji, but without sounding weak. "I don't know. I mean, we hang out all the time…when we fight I have fun."

Renji liked what he heard. "Yeah? So. Do you think we're friends?"

"I don't know about that. We haven't known each other for THAT long. I think we have yet to become so close." Ichigo responded.

Renji frowned. "Oh," he said forlornly.

Ichigo upset him. Oh no. He didn't mean to, he was simply being frank. Damn his brute honesty sometimes. "But," he continued, "You're more to me than just an acquaintance. You're like a…companion. One I can count on."

Renji smiled. Not one of his sinister smiles he often gave to Ichigo when he was irritating him. It was a genuine, sincere and heartfelt smile. He even began to blush. Maybe Kisuke was right. Maybe taking it slow would work out for the better. "Oh. Okay. That's just…been bugging me for a while…"

Ichigo smiled back at him. "It's no problem. Why do you ask?" Renji sighed. "I just…never had a true friend before. Really. I mean, yes I had Rukia. But I feel we've sort of drifted apart these last few decades. I needed to know someone was still here."

"Well. I'm always here for you, Renji. If you need to…talk or…anything."

"Okay. Thanks." Renji began to open the window and was nearly outside before Ichigo stopped him.

"Wait," said Ichigo. Renji stopped and turned around. "Come to school tomorrow, okay? I mean, if you want to."

Renji grinned again. "Will do." He leapt outside into the silver moonlight, past the buildings and lights, until he was completely out of sight. Ichigo turned back to see Kon wide awake again. The fact that he was able to stay quiet those few minutes was incredible.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kon asked in his oh-so -annoying voice.

"What are you talking about? Shut the hell up and mind your own business, why don't cha!" Ichigo blushed. What WAS that all about? Renji simply came to him because he was feeling insecure. I mean, that was what it had to be. Yes. That was it. "Shut up, before I take you out of that doll. Get out of here." Kon stifled whatever he was about to say and left the room through the window. He needed to get outside, anyway, and could do so at night when people were either asleep or drunk and would believe anything they saw.

Ichigo was on his mattress, face down, dead tired and ready to turn in early for the night. "It's just Renji. It's him. I know him. It's no big deal," he repeated to himself. The mantra became his own personal lullaby as he eventually spoke himself to sleep. Tomorrow he would se Renji again. He didn't mind.

/

FAIL. XD I hope you guys liked it. I love Ichigo as the male tsundere type but still an awkward teenager. Tell me what you thought! I like reviews! :D


	2. A Little More Each Day

Sorry it took so long. Anyway, here is chapter 2. Hope you like!

/

Chapter 2: A Little More Each Day

The next day Ichigo rose with the sun; school was the one excuse that the government had for forcing a teenager to wake up at ungodly hours, sit in a classroom for 7 hours, and eat terrible food every day and not call it torture. He got up out of his humble bed and meandered to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and prepared himself for the day. Aside from thinking about if he had enough time to shower, the thought of Renji in his room the night before ran through his mind. Did he really want to be friends? He had never seemed to insecure before, which almost terrified Ichigo. The fact that Renji admitted to not having any real friends left him, well, speechless.

He got dressed and walked downstairs to see his sisters and father getting ready for school and work, without any time for a proper breakfast, as usual. Before he could look up from his watch, Ichigo found his father's foot in his face.

"IIIICHIIIIGOOO!" Isshin screamed, causing a ruckus too early in the morning. Karin and Yuzu were not having it, and simply decided to let them duke it out before they left for the day.

"What the hell Dad! It's too early for that! " Ichigo yelled back nasally, as he was hit in the nose with his father's heavy loafers.

"You need to watch your reflexes," he said, then remembering he had to be a parent and note his son's use of profanity and added, "and your language." Ichigo scoffed and walked outside to leave, being wished a good day by his sisters.

Ichigo did recall his promise to Renji the previous night and walked the extra few minutes to Kisuke's place, where he found his red-headed buddy waiting for him in uniform, standing against the wall of the store. Ichigo walked up to him and casually slapped his hand. "Wassup?" Renji asked Ichigo, making him blush, for some reason. He quickly resorted to his normal, smart-aleck self and snapped at Renji.

"Come on, you want to walk to school or not?" he replied. Renji defensively raised his hands and shook his head.

"Hey, sorry! Just makin' small talk. Fine then, let's go." The two of the marched onward to school, turning the corner past the shop. Meanwhile behind the sliding door peered the blond-headed man in the hat we had yet to form an opinion on, Uruhara. His smirk was six miles wide. He was playing his cards well and would enjoy this little experiment for as long as he could keep it going. But maybe he wanted to see if these emotions were real. He's just have to wait and see.

"Take it slow, Renji. Take it _slow._" He whispered to himself.

At the same time, the two companions walked to the high school in silence. _Utter silence. _No one thought of a topic to discuss. Renji wanted to say something, _anything_, but was too afraid of sounding foolish. Ichigo pretended as if he didn't want Renji around, when really he was just as nervous as the other. What WAS there to talk about that wasn't already discussed before and would be too tedious or irritating to bring up again? The Soul Society? The Espada? Aizen? Who wants to talk about that? Renji could not take much more of this. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that he heard was a high voice yell "Kurosaki-kun!" from several meters away. Renji looked up and saw Orihime Inoue, bubbly as ever, waving toward them. "Is that Renji with you?" She loudly asked. Ichigo, slightly relieved that she made a surprise appearance, nodded and replied, "Yeah, where's Ishida and Yasutora?"

Orihime shrugged. "Hmm. Not sure." She waited for the two of them to catch up to and proceeded to walk on to school in between them. The awkward tension only grew from there.

At school, the discomfort between Ichigo and Renji held strong, while people did their best to make it worse, or that's what it felt like. Renji and Ichigo sat together, which was a bad idea on their parts, because Ichigo knew if Renji said anything to him, he'd snap back with a hurtful comment. He figured if he were the first to speak, he could avoid that. He opened his mouth to talk and was quickly interrupted by the sound of the familiar, 5'4 black-haired shinigami they loved to loathe.

"What up?" asked Rukia, plopping herself in the desk in front of Ichigo. She had a kind of uncharacteristic smirk on her face, not like the one she had sometimes, but a different one. "Renji, what are you doing here today?"

Renji blushed, despite his attempts not to let it show. "Nothing, I guess. I just felt like coming today. I had nothing better to do." He glanced briefly at Ichigo and saw that he was looking at the ground. Rukia scoffed and stood to her feet and walked to Orihime and her little pod of friends.

"Why didn't you tell her I invited you?" Ichigo asked without lifting his head. "You practically begged me to start hanging out with you more, and you're waving it off." He lifted his head and looked…genuinely upset by that.

Renji frowned. "I'm sorry…"

/

Renji ran back to Kisuke's house anxiously, Ichigo's words still fresh in his mind.

_You're more to me than just an acquaintance. You're like a…companion. One I can count on._

He didn't know if Ichigo meant those words, or if he simply said them out of pity, which was the last thing Renji wanted. He hated how vulnerable ha made himself look and would give anything to reverse that moment in time to before he called, or so that he would have never even listened to Kisuke. He hated feeling so awkward.

Renji stormed inside and found Kisuke sitting at his living room table, sipping his warm tea and reading a book in a language that was considered dead to most of civilaization. He cocked his head and winced. "Oh, it's you Abarai, san. You really should knock. I would have sliced your head off had you been an intruder." Renji scowled. "So I assume you talked to Ichigo. How did it go?"

Renji wasn't sure how to answer. How _did _it go? He rubbed the back of his head nervously and searched for an appropriate answer. "It went well, I guess. He didn't reject me or anything."

"That's rather vague of you," Urahara replied. "What exactly happened?"

"He called me his…companion." Renji replied.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well…I don't know if he said it out of pity or if he really meant it."

"Neither does he." Kisuke stood and waltzed over to Renji, who began to step back in defense. "He's a teenaged boy. He hasn't found true love yet. I doubt he really even trusts most of his friends the way he would like to. And you're in love with him. You're also of the same sex, and he may not know how he feels about that either. You need to take it slow. I cannot stress that enough."

Renji sighed and looked down at his feet. "I know but, I just want him _now._ I don't know if I can wait for him, or if he'll wait for me." Renji looked up when he saw Kisuke's feet near his and he was inches away from his face. His breath smelled of fresh mint and felt warm on his face; he was closer than he had ever gotten to him.

"Kisuke-" Renji gasped. He was interrupted by Urahara's tongue sliding up and down his neck, his arms against the wall behind him. Kisuke bit down on Renji's exposed neck, causing him to gasp loudly. As much as he wished to fight it, he wished to be enveloped by the pleasure he was receiving. Kisuke clenched his teeth onto Renji's throat even harder, until he released it and left an impressive bruise in its place. Renji placed his hand over it and snarled. "Why did you do that!" he asked, panting.

"To show you that Ichigo is the kind of boy who can't control himself. Had that been him instead of you, he'd have screamed to his mother in Heaven. With some time, I can show you how to please Ichigo the way I can please you or anyone else in this world." Kisuke sat back down and Renji stood against the wall for a few more minutes. He glared at Kisuke and quickly rushed to the bathroom; the only sound that could be heard was that of moaning and panting, and a loud grunt here and there, and then the sound of the toilet flushing. It took all of Urahara's strength not to point and laugh at him when he came from the bathroom (no pun intended). Renji sat down across from Kisuke, but avoided eye contact at all costs.

"I'm uh, going to school with him tomorrow. Just so you know." Renji stammered.

"That's good," said Kisuke nonchalantly. "Tell me how it goes."

/

The rest of the day got less and less awkward, thankfully, between Ichigo and Renji. They parted ways happily at the end of the day and went to their homes. Ichigo was lucky enough to have his father work late that night at the clinic, so there would be no kicks to his face or stomach. Yuzu was making onigiri in the kitchen while Karin was half asleep under the kotatsu.

"Hi, Ichigo," squeaked Yuzu. "Are you gonna eat dinner tonight?"

"Probably not," he replied tiredly. "I've got homework, anyways. Save me some, okay?" He marched upstairs and went straight to his room and plopped down on the bed, face down, lost in thought. Renji was acting so oddly lately. Something must have been wrong. Maybe he was losing that confidence that was oozing out of his ears and mouth. He flipped his body over and now was facing the ceiling. He closed his eyes, entranced by his own contemplations about the subject, and despite the fact that he tried to stop, Renji always crept back into his thoughts. A few hours went by and before he knew it, the time was 10:45 p.m. Bed time.

/

The next day Ichigo woke up as usual, and was out the door, as usual. He pondered walking the longer way to school to avoid Renji indefinitely, but that was not in his nature. He swallowed his pride and trotted to Kisuke's shop, where Renji was waiting like the previous day. "Oohayo," greeted Renji, and Ichigo said the same. "Ready to go?" asked the red-headed shinigami.

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo stammered. "Let's get a move on." Today started out the same as yesterday. They walked and were eerily quiet. That is until Ichigo opened his mouth to speak.

"So, Renji, how's the Seireitei?" he asked awkwardly.

"Hmm? It's good I guess. There haven't been any problems lately, if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh. Okay." A light pole, and then another, and then another passed before either of them spoke again.

"So there haven't been much hollows lately, as you can see." Said Ichigo, hopping over a divot in the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Renji replied.

Another light pole. A few cars. Other people. "So. Um. How's Byakuya?"

Renji scowled. "I don't really talk to him that much…" He replied.

"You've been acting kind of weird lately, Renji." Ichigo's words made Renji's stomach flip and cartwheel all over the place. "It's like you've become so…awkward. What's up with you lately?"

Renji could not let on what he was really feeling. The urge to take ichigo's face and kiss him passionately was strong, but he knew if he had done that, whatever 'friendship' that they had formed would be over like that. "What're you talking about you little shrimp? I'm not the awkward one around here. Not my fault I don't have anything to talk about with some kid."

"Het who are you calling some KID? This _kid _has destroyed his fair share of hollows and even saved Rukia from dying! I'm pretty awesome if I do say so myself."

This was what Renji liked. The way they argued and bickered back and forth. That was what they were. Sure, they weren't all sappy, but the friendship was real. There was that word again. _Friendship. _Renji really didn't know what friends truly acted like. Did they get along swimmingly one hunderd percent of the time? Did they constanly share secrets and trust each other with their lives? If they did, then were they truly friends? Because true friends don't do that, right?

School went by a little bit too quickly for Renji's blood, but he was glad it was over once it was. Ichigo said he good-byes and see you laters to his classmates and met his red-haired friend outside the courtyard. They waved at each other and met together, chipper and happy the long day was finally over.

"So. I guess today was fun," said Renji.

"Yep. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Ichigo replied.

Renji grinned a satisfied grin, one that was truly happy. "Yeah, Ichigo. I'll see ya."

The two parted ways and walked to their places of residence, both happy, but for very different reasons.

SIGH. I have no effing clue why this took so long. Maybe because I never finish anything. Sigh. Oh well. Hope you liked it. REVIEWS ARE MY BEST FRIEND.


End file.
